Letter to Abby Mills
by Aoi Dragon
Summary: The Men of Letters find out about what's happening in Sleepy Hollow, and, although they are busy with the fallen angels, they send a letter to Lieutenant Abigail Mills giving her vital information on how to fight her enemies. One shot. (Set during Season 9 of Supernatural; Season 1 of Sleepy Hollow)


Dear Miss Mills,

We apologize for not contacting you sooner, but your town has finally come up on our radar. We are the Men of Letters, and we have information concerning the demon you are dealing with in Sleepy Hollow, NY. We cannot deliver this letter in person as we are dealing with more pressing matters, and it seems that you and Mister Crane have this pretty well handled for the time being.

As for your demon trouble: Moloch is classified as a demon knight (there is at least one other still alive, and we are dealing with that; the others were killed by the archangels long ago). Moloch was handpicked by Lucifer to help rule Hell in his stead (Lucifer is currently trapped in a cage with his brother Michael, so do not worry about the Devil emerging at this time). While Moloch is currently disembodied, he will appear to many - including yourself, your sister, Mister Crane, and several others - as a stereotypical horned demon. When he finally comes into being, he will choose a "meat suit" as the demons like to call them, which will look completely human most of the time. Demon knights are dangerous. There is currently only one way of killing them - an angel sword - and the angels are not that happy to give them up right now as they are clinging to whatever aspects of Heaven they can (that is a story for another time).

However, the following information may help you defend yourself and the people you care about:

1. Stock up on holy water - it burns lesser demons, but will only annoy and distract higher demons

2. Stock up on salt - this has the same effect on demons as holy water; furthermore, it can repel other nasty creatures - put a salt line on window sills and at the foot of doors to prevent malicious entrance

3. Learn exorcism - this will work for all demons, but some will fight back hard, so be wary. The simple exorcism is as follows (Mister Crane should pick this up quickly as he most likely knows Latin):

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica

Note: This will probably not work on Moloch, and a more powerful exorcism will be needed. However, as he is currently without a body, we will worry about that later.

4. Draw a Devil's Trap at each entrance to a home.

[Simple Devil's Trap is drawn here]

This may look familiar as it is based on the spells in the tome of the Lesser Key of Solomon which has had many forgeries over the centuries since it was buried during the Revolutionary War and recovered by the Men of Letters after the War. The Devil's Trap drawn here will keep lesser demons trapped forever (or until the line is broken) and high demons delayed for quite some time. The Devil's Trap can also be drawn on bullets to trap a demon where it stands.

5. The smell of or presence of sulphur is a sure sign that a demon is or was present

6. There is a tattoo you can get to prevent demonic possession.

[Anti-possession tattoo is drawn here]

No demon will be able to possess you while you wear this tattoo. However, the high demons do have the power to erase the tattoo and then possess a host. As for angels: They need permission to enter a vessel. If they do not get it, they and their host get sick.

7. There is a way to cure a demon, but it is extremely dangerous and will need our assistance. It will only work on a soul that was once human.

The Headless Horseman roaming your woods is not the Horseman Death. Death is neutral and does not go around murdering people (he likes pizza and tends to hang out in New York City and Chicago). Death is unlike Pestilence (look for really sick people), Famine (look for people gorging themselves on anything from food and drink to each other), and War (look for illogical or unfounded fights between or among people). The Men of Letters have researched the Headless Horseman, and have come to the conclusion that he is either a rogue Reaper or a demon who is trying to imitate Death - the same goes for the other four, since the Horsemen have already been defeated, disembodied, and sent on their way. We still have three of the four Horsemen rings (Death retrieved his ring as he needs it to manage his Reapers).

As for the time travel used by Mister Crane's wife: the Men of Letters have experienced time travel before, though it has not been from so far back. The spell is celestial based and blood based, and it includes an angel feather; therefore should not have any malicious side effects to the traveller - however, it is not recommended to time travel without a capsule. Things can get stretched, go missing, and get nasty if not done correctly.

This leads us to witches. It is rare to find a good witch. Usually these people have made a deal with a demon for their power, and so are sucked in by the darkness. However, Hell is currently in turmoil due to the absence of their King (Crowley, since Lucifer is busy with Michael) and the reemergence of the demon knight Abaddon. We are dealing with her and with Crowley. Witches are just human beings with extra power. Their power depends on their deal, and there is no way to protect yourself from their magic. However, as noted before, witches are human and so are killed in the same ways as normal humans.

Just so you know, there are Hunters that travel cross-country dealing with ghosts, ghouls, and all sorts of evil. They are very paranoid and aggressive on average, although we have ordered them to not interfere with Sleepy Hollow unless you ask for our help.

Lastly, angels: the angels have fallen from Heaven and their powers are severely weakened. Most of them are lost and angry, others are still very kind and helpful. There are angels who care very little about humans. So if you encounter one, do not automatically assume that he or she is one of the good guys. We have encountered both good angels who are following their Father's word, and negligent angels.

We will be monitoring your situation.

Sincerely,

The Men of Letters, D/SWCKT


End file.
